Drakes
Large scaled creatures with blood hotter than the boiling point of water. Hydras Large multi-headed drakes. The variance of hydras is almost as great to that of wyverns, some hydras can only be killed by severing all its head, some are aquatic, some eyeless, and others posses glans similar to other drakes allowing them to breathe fire, spew lightning, or shoot out jets of stored water. Beside dragons, hydras are the largest of the drakes, becoming as large as 80m on some rare occasions. They are also the most ferocious and deranged, often going berserk and killing everything in their path that they can. Serpents Large Aquatic drakes that lack limbs and have thick skin that retains it's high body heat to keep the water around it from boiling. They have a gland that stores water and keeps it at near boiling temperature, it can shoot this water at extremely high pressures. Wyverns Most common of the drakes, their size varies from 2-20 meters. They stand on two legs with talons on their wings and have either a glands that allow them to breathe fire or spew lightning. Notable Subspecies The largest wyverns are called Hellkites. Hellkites have dear red scales and spines on their back that prevent others from riding them, they exclusively breath fire. These wyverns are often mistaken for dragons and often fight the superior drakes when they can. A medium sized breed of wyverns called Storm Drakes. Storm Drakes have beak-like mouths; dark blue, feather-like scales on their leathery wings; and exclusively breath lightning. They have been tamed and bred by many civilizations in the past, but soon after they fall, leading to the storm drakes becoming known as a ill omen. Dragons Largest and most powerful of the Drakes. Immortal and possess a high intelligence. They can use human speech, though they are prideful and rarely deem lower creatures worthy of talking to. Dragons are hatched at the size of a large dog and are told to grow to the size of a small city(500m) though the largest recorded was only about 180m. They stand on four legs, have wings for flying, can breath fire and some have the rare ability to use magic. Dragons can be born of 4 different colors with accents of red, blue, black, purple, orange, or green, though virtually no difference between the different Gold Dragons Only birthed when the previous Gold Dragon dies. They have Golden Scales that shine in an array of light and color, their flame burns white and blue Current gold dragon is the Dragon Emperor Kris-Valier Past Gold Dragons: * Karth-Iythia Red Dragons Red Dragons are the most common of the Dragons, though that is not saying much with the great drakes being as rare as they are. They have red scales of many hues and their flames burn a deep and red. Notable Red Dragons: * MageKing Nuv-Iynnit * King Mykal-Krosis Black Dragons Black Dragons have tendency to be slimmer than their cousins, with scales that range from a pitch black to a deep blue, purple or green, their flames, nicknamed balefire, burns white and black. Notable Black Dragons: * Nyx-Iyengar * King Gaar-Sithyx White Dragons Known as Pale Drakes, white or pale blue scales with white and yellow flames. Notable White Dragons: * Holy King Vos-Treva